


Comfort In Cliché

by arandomshipper (Giveadogabone)



Series: Always Was, Can Never Be [7]
Category: The Thundermans
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giveadogabone/pseuds/arandomshipper
Summary: When a cliché breaks down, it can rock your world.





	Comfort In Cliché

This movie called Megamind came out the other day. I was really looking forward to it, because it featured a villain as the main character instead of the hero, for once. But I watched it, and yes, it was good, but now I'm very troubled.

Not because he switched sides. I pretty much knew that was going to happen. There's no way they would feature a villain main character who actually STAYS a villain the whole time on a kids' movie. Bad example, and all that. Nope, that wasn't what I found disturbing.

There was one line where he basically just said a cliché that everyone knows, one that I certainly know very well. In fact, it's at least part of the reason I became a villain. He said, "I'm the bad guy! I don't save the day, I don't fly off into the sunset, and I don't get the girl!"

I found myself nodding in agreement with him when he said that. Little did I know, the stupid movie was going to turn that cliché on its head. He did save the day, he did fly off into the sunset, and he did get the girl, and that's a big, big problem for me. I need that cliché to be true, no exceptions. Even one exception is terrifying.

Because it may not be a problem for Megamind if Roxanne forgives him, accepts him, returns his feelings, and they even start dating.

But. Well.

Roxanne isn't his sister.


End file.
